The right reason
by DarumaKunto
Summary: Sally Williams has been missing for a long time, but then comes across Slenderman who offers her to stay with him and a few others who are currently living in his home. Sally is very unaware of what's happening to her, and still adjusting her living arrangements with the others. But theres some things she's unaware of that's right, and has to learn from them with her new roommates.
1. Chapter 1: The faceless stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Creepypastas!**

 **Warning: The following story contains some bloody stuff and nasty grammar later in the chapters that isn't appropiate for younger viewers. If any of these scary elements or inappropriate languages disturbs you, you may now look away.**

Rain began to pour through the open dead branches, turning the once dry dirt into wet mud. Slowly it was sprinkling, but every second that went by was going faster and harder. It made her keep her knees crawl closer to her chest of where she laid in. Even though the log she found was a good place for shelter, there was the drops of cold flames ignite against her arm. It made her shiver, and let Sally unleash her own cloud of tears.

It was a dark day, or night. She lost count of the days she remained in this forest, deciding not to care if her birthday or a holiday went by already. It's not as if she could celebrate it anymore. It's been days, yet there hasn't been a trooper or missing sign that explains the absence of Sally Williams. With a loving family and friends back in her neighborhood, they should be setting up news reports or drive by. Could it be they don't love her anymore, because of what she tried telling her mother?

Did he… lied to them that she doesn't love them?

It didn't matter today, or any further days. It's been such a long time since she sat next to these woods when her uncle Johnny got upset about the game. How she isn't following the rules. There was no longer a hope in her heart that someone's going to find or help her. With these naked branches, who would ever want to come here?

It amazes her that she hasn't eaten in days, and yet still managed to walk through the dirt whenever she felt like it. Sally could walk home, but she doesn't know where home is anymore. Uncle Johnny took them to a very unusual place, a forest she's never seen before, so her sense of direction was puzzling at this point. This made her wish to be like those super heroes she sees on TV, and fly until she found her neighborhood.

Her head began to ache, pulling her arm to her bleeding forehead. "Ow.." she squeaks. "Why does this hurt so much? I just want to go home.." She began whimpering, and felt like crying again. Nothing but crying and screaming was all she's ever done now. Mr. D is already sleepy, according to her.

Sally didn't quite understand the meaning behind her physical headache. All she could remember was that uncle Johnny pulled over, snapped at her, grabbed her wrists, and undid his belt. That's when he proceeded the punishment of this game he loved so much. After that, he just threw her into the ditch, rolling her in the edge of the woods. That was it. Nothing else after that happened. Then the day she finally woke up, thanks to birds singing their songs of a sunny day, it was just as painful as the ache between her legs.

She hates that game so much.

The sound of rumble echoed through her ears, making little Sally's chest to stop breathing and only let out a gasp. It's odd to her though. She's never been so tensed about the thunder or lightening until she arrived here. Now she understood why some people really hide under the table. She pulled her bear towards her, and hugged him to her chest.

"Mr. D," She whimpers, shaking at how cold the weather was turning her body temperature. "I d-don't like it here. I don't know where we can g-go. Do you know the way home?" She looked at him, expecting him to reply to her.

Nothing.

She nodded at him. "You're r-right. We need to stay p-p-positive. I just…" her body began to become weak, feeling more heavy by the minute. It wasn't anything serious. She was just tired. Sally then laid down with mr. D next to her, and felt her eyelids began to shut. Then her last breath for the night was, "... I just want my mommy and daddy."

 **111**

If Sally had a school nearby, she would probably be the first to make it to her school, thanks to the light that shined in her face. Today, however, the sun didn't wake her. Nothing did. She was up on her own.

She began to rub her eyes, not sure how long she was asleep. Once she noticed that the sun hasn't even shimmer some orange in the sky, she realized that it wasn't too long. It was still night time. Sally tried to listen for anything that was entertaining, only to hear silence. Maybe when the rain stopped, then that's what woke her up.

Either way, she was up, a little warm, and still miserable. By now at home she would be getting ready for school, eat breakfast, or greet her mom and dad a good morning. Instead she's sitting here, with nothing. But that didn't mean she was going to go hungry. Throughout her time here in these woods, she's come across many bushes filled with berries. Sadly the tree had nothing to acquire since they're pretty much dead, and branches are not tasty.

She sighed, crawled out from the log, and began to stretch. "Mr. D," she called to her teddy bear. "I'm going to find a cherry bush. Do you want to share some with me?"

Nothing, as per usual.

But this time, Sally felt something was out of place.

Looking back at the log she rested in, she remembered having mr. D by her side when she was sleeping. He was close to the edge of the log to get a little wet, so she know where she placed him. But then that was the realization: he's not there.

"Mr. D?" She called to him. Nothing. Sally felt panicky, and bend to her knees to look inside the log to see if he hid under the leaves or dirt. She scooted over everything, but there was no mr. D. Now she was worried.

Where could her teddy bear be?

"Mr. D!" She began to call out louder, unaware how a toy could really hear her. "Mr. D! Please don't leave me too! Where are you?!" When nothing happened, she felt weak again. But this time, it wasn't her becoming tired again. "Please come back.."

She waited for a few minutes near the log, expecting her stuff toy to come running back with his arms flying in the ir, wanting a hug. Nothing came. It made her feel more lonely. Without mr. D, she was alone.

That bear had been a possession to her since the beginning of time. The day she was born, she held onto that toy as her best friend. Her parents couldn't even wash him without her permission. The only time Sally could never have him with her was school. Kids have tried stealing him, and the teacher says that toys were not allowed. She felt alone, but she knew where he was when she was outside.

Now she has no idea where he could be.

But then the idea of what her bear 'said' to her, didn't keep her down for long. If there was one thing he taught Sally, was to never give up. She stood up, had her fists clenched to her sides, and looked at the naked trees farther ahead of her. "Don't worry, mr. D," she says, mostly to herself. "I'll find you."

And so, her journey began.

It isn't easy as she thought it was though. She walked through the trees, looking at each one to see if any of them knew where he was. Luckily she knew trees didn't really talk, so there was no point in asking. However, it was a bit difficult to look through the darkness. Everything was pretty much black, and the sky's only lights were the stars. Already twice, Sally stepped on rocks and accidentally stumped her toe against something hard.

But she didn't give up.

Sally had no idea how long she was walking around. It kinda made her regret it a little. But if it's for mr. D, she'll do it for him. Though she was beginning to feel more tired again at this rate, and the night sky wasn't really helping. At that moment, she wanted to give up and eat something.

But then her eyes had caught something odd when she turned her head towards a tree.

Sticking to it was a piece of paper. At the distance she was at with it, she could barely tell what it says. Then her eyes widen. Could it be a missing person? Her? Without hesitation, she ran for the tree, excited of the idea that her face was somewhere, and her parents were really looking for her.

But then her hopes fell once she was a inch away from the tall trunk. It wasn't a missing person page. Instead, it was a bunch of sketches. Really bad sketches. It was a picture of a stick person, surrounded by trees that appeared to have covered branches. That was a little surprising to her. Who could have left this behind? Could it be her in the woods? Someone drawed it, and Sally doesn't have any paper or crayons with her to even color, so that means…

Someone knows she's here.

If someone is here, why haven't they confronted her? Why are they only drawing her? Are they bored, or something? Or…

… are they trying to lead her to them?

There was only one way to find out. Sally looked up at the top of all trees, and yelled, "Is someone out there?! I'm here! I'm lost, and I don't know how to go home!"

Silence. Well that was worth a shot.

She looked back at the picture in her hand, and smiled. "This guy is good at drawing. I bet if I find him, I can ask him to draw mr. D for me." As so, her journey continued to find two things: her bear, and her artist.

It didn't feel like hours this time, but Sally wasn't in complete distress. Someone knows she's here, and they probably want to find her. She only hoped to find that person, and they could take her home. Maybe she could invite them to tea when she returns to her mom and dad. Around this time, she was near some odd giant circle objects. They weren't trees, but they are bigger than her. It looked to be some kind of tank, or metal trailer homes. Either way, it was weird being here.

But through the rusty circle tank things, Sally spotted something against one of them. Running to it without losing the drawing, she realized it was another piece of paper. It was the same material as the one she held, but there wasn't a picture. Just words were scribbled on it.

"Help me?" she repeated the note.

Now that was strange. Not only is this person trying to lead her to them, but they also need help? Are they being attacked or kidnapped? This was now getting weird to her, imagining what is happening to this person. Still, there was no one there. Not even mr. D. So she kept walking.

Throughout this walk, she gave up shouting. There was no point if she's finding odd letters around the trees. At this moment, she just wanted to go back to her log with mr. D. While walking, she came across more letters. They were kinda disturbing to her. One said 'DON'T LOOK…. OR IT TAKES YOU', which makes her worried if there was any dangerous animals around. Another said, 'CAN'T RUN', creating more anxiety. There was one with a drawing of another stick figure, with a suit this time, and 'NO' was repeated over and over on the sides. The other two had writing, one had a stick person with 'FOLLOWS', and the other was written, 'LEAVE ME ALONE'.

These were weird notes to Sally. She's starting to get the idea that this person isn't looking for her. Looks like they're trying to avoid her instead. That was more upsetting. Not even a stranger wants to help. But then it makes her think that the stranger could need help. But the drawings. What could they mean? What purpose do they all hold? All seven of these pages were a mystery, and Sally felt she didn't want to know what's behind them.

She groaned, becoming more exhausted. "Mr. D, just come back." she muttered. "These pages aren't heavy, but there's so many. Where are yo-" She then gasped at the chill on her back. Once her body turned around to see what moved, there was nothing. A few leaves flew with the wind, making her realized it was only the wind.

Still, she felt she was being followed.

Her head turned around back to the path she was following, and then her eyes widen at the sudden appearance near the tree in front of her. Another note was there, this time with something hanging next to it. A figure, a stuffed object.

"Mr. D!" She exclaimed, and ran to it. Sally's hand pulled the bear away from the branch it hanged from, and gave him the strongest hug she's ever given. "I thought I lost you! Thank goodness I found you!" she told him.

After her little reunion, she looked back at the note remaining on the tree, pulled it off, and read what was on it. There was a head this time with X's for eyes. "Always watches. No eyes." she read aloud, and blinked at it. These notes. They're such strange things.

But then an idea hit her.

She pulled her bear to look at her, and smiled at him. "Mr. D, were you the one leaving these notes behind for me?" He didn't move, only watched with the one eye he had that never blinked. She giggled and began to turn around. "Oh, you're so sil-!"

A gasp was the last thing she said. Her bear was hugged tightly to her chest, along with crumbling the papers she's found in her hand. Not once did she take her eyes off the figure she faced. The person standing before her wore a suit, looked fancy and elegant. The figure standing above her only stared at her, expression was completely faceless. There were no eyes, mouth, or a nose. Not even ears. Behind him were tentacles crawling out, wiggled each second passing by.

He drew his face closer to her, almost to where he could touch her nose - if he had one. Then came first thing Sally did.

Screamed.

Never in her life did she screamed so loud. Even when her uncle harmed her, it wasn't as loud as this one. Sally ran towards the tree she found the note, dropping them, and ran around it. She hid behind it with mr. D pressed against her chest, inhaling very fast. "P-Please leave me alone!" She yelled, feeling tears beginning by how frightened she was. "I swear I-I was j-j-just walking around! I d-didn't do anything! Go away!"

She inhaled deeply to breath, afraid to peek at the faceless stranger on the other side. The stranger didn't say anything, which made Sally even more frightened. Suddenly, there was a rustle. Movement. But it wasn't anywhere near her. Curious, and begging for nothing to happen, she peeked her eyes.

Seeing him was still scary - never heard of a man with no face - but what he's doing was random. He was down on one knee, and was looking over the pages she dropped. Then he began to point at them, as if he was counting. Sally didn't say or do anything. Only watched in amazement.

He lifted his head to catch her eyes from the tree. Then a voice appeared. "Eight."

She blinked, surprise he can talk without needing a mouth. "Huh?"

"You found eight of my pages. You found them all." he spoke again.

Those were his pages? He was the one who drew them? He hanged those up and scribbled them? Sally was puzzled. Since he has no face, she's unable to tell if he was happy that she found them. Or the opposite..

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know they were your's. I was… I…" She ran out of words. What can she say?

Instead, she watched him pick up each page. What a wonder they could possibly mean to him. Are they that precious? Sally stepped forward to have a better view, but pulled it back quickly when she noticed the man lifted up and was walking to her. She wanted to run away, but behind her look as if there was no escape. Looked as if there was no choice to escape.

As he stands next to the tree she hid behind, he stared at her. Not one movement was made between the two. She stared as well, but gripper her bear and the tree, praying this man won't hurt her. Is it even a man? It has the body of a man, but has no face. He also has tentacles under his suit that's sticking out.

She took a step back, but not once took her eyes off of him. She decided to try and speak to him. "A-Are you…. Are you mad?"

At first, nothing.

"Y-You're going to h-hurt me, aren't you?" she asked, feeling her arms shake.

Then he shook his head. "No. It seems you are already hurt enough."

Nothing came for her to speak. How does he know? Yes, her nightgown has some blood and dirt, but only when she was tripped in these woods. "W-What do you mean?" she asked.

He turned his head, gesturing as if he was confused. Then he lifted his hand, lightly pressed it against the top of her forehead - which scared her a little - then pulled it away. Sally only blinked at him, confused at what he meant. But then her eyes traveled to find the tips of his fingers covered in blood.

Her eyes widen, quickly placed her hand to her forehead, and pulled it away to see more in the palm of her hand. Blood? Blood on her forehead? Curious, both of her hands started to search around the front of her head, feeling more of the wet liquid. She pulled them out, and saw more blood. Her head was bleeding!

Another scream came from her. "What happened to me?!" she cried, finally releasing the tears she held back. She was having trouble breathing, and looked to turn a little purple.

Suddenly, a white hand touched her shoulder. Sally looked back at the man with worried eyes.

"It's alright. It's nothing too serious, young one." he tells her in a calm voice, which resulted her to controlling her breath. Once she was calmed, more relaxed, he asks, "What is your name?"

Her grip on her bear tighten, but not for him to notice it. He wanted to know her name. She only stared at him. 'Can he take me home?' she thought.

"U-Um…. I, uh…" she inhaled one last time. "My name is Sally. Sally Williams."

He nodded, then faced her again. "Please to meet you, Sally." Suddenly, he pressed a knee to the ground to face her at her level. Sally didn't move one bit. "I am Slenderman, and it seems you're lost. How did you come here?"

Finally feeling the courage to speak, she says, "I-I came here with my uncle, to go to the store. But…" She was silent for a moment, trying to prevent herself from crying so she could finish. ".. he got mad. I didn't play the game right…. So he punished me…" She sniffed.

"By leaving you behind?" he asked her.

She shook her head in disagreeing with him on that.

"What was the punishment?"

She said nothing else.

Memories were coming to her life before coming here. The smiles her parents shared was warming. But the smile from uncle Johnny made her feel cold. That bastard did more than leave her be in the forest.

"Sally?"

She jumped a little. "Oh. I'm sorry. W-What did you say?"

"I asked if that's your teddy bear."

She looked down at the bear she held. Sally lifted mr. D to her chest so Slenderman could have a better look of him. She gave a little smile. "Yes. His name is mr. D. He's my best friend in the whole world. He never leaves me."

It was so strange to Sally. How did she become so comfortable with such a strange creature? She was terrified when first seeing his faceless expression, but now finds it somewhat pleasing. He's very polite towards her, and weirdly admires the fact she found all his drawings.

He waved at the toy. "Nice to meet you, mr. D." He chuckled, which gave Sally the curiosity to watch his head move as he talked. Not even a mouth lining was made when he laughed. How unusual.

He looked back at her. "How long have you been out here, Sally?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "I'm not sure…. It's been a long time, and no one has come looking for me." The misery that her own parents haven't found her was breaking her spirit. Not one single person has bothered looking at this part of the world, and she's right there. Instead, she's been found by some faceless man name Slenderman.

He nods. "I see…" he trailed off for a moment, looking at his hands. Sally never once took her eyes off of him, curious of what will happen next.

Then the pages made her develop a question. "Are you lost too?" she asked.

Slenderman looked back at her, seeing whether she was serious or not, and then let his head hang down chuckling. "Oh no, child. I'm not lost."

Now she didn't understand. "B-But, your pages. They said-"

"Oh, those pages are for those who find them, and challenge to find all eight. Not many can get eight. So far, you've been the one to find them all. I'm very impress."

Challenge to find all eight? It made her wonder what prize he could give to his winners. But then her eyes felt the need to droop, and felt weak again. She rubbed her forehead, groaning and a little whining at how much it was affecting her.

Slenderman then asks, "Are you sleepy, Sally?"

She nods with one eye covered by one hand.

"Would you like to come to my home, and get a good rest?"

Without even thinking, she nod again.

Her vision and mind were becoming blank, but her body wasn't shut down just yet. While she was beginning to fall asleep again, she felt her body was being picked up by a pair of hands, and then arms. The cloth of a silk suit touched her fingers, and one arm was wrapped around the man's white neck. The cold feeling came around her arm as she held onto, and looked up at the faceless Slenderman who began to carry her. It wasn't too long until she finally shut down her brain, sleeping in heavenly peace.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: The announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Creepypastas!**

 **Warning: Now this chapter is the one with cussing and some stains of blood on characters (then again this is a story about Creepypastas. What'd you expect? lol). So if you arent too comfortable with it, you might want to be careful. Or you could do what I do around my little sis and just use objects as cuss words. Just saying.**

Sally was so use to the dirt being her bed. The first few nights, she would accidentally stuff her face into the ground, use to stuffing her face with the pillow she had when she was very comfy, but would immediately regret the decision when the taste of dirt invaded her taste buds. Every so often, she would use the bushes as her pillows - not cozy when it rained and gets the leaves wet. She could never possess a blanket for her to cover herself. Her dress is all she has. Mr. D wouldn't mind being her pillow every few nights. Normally, sounds would distract her from going to sleep, which her mother would have a hard time trying to get her to ignore the noise from the outside world. But the faint sound of crickets and birds that flow through the night had becoming relaxing for her.

The grass today was very puffy, and comfy for the little girl. The bush wasn't wet or hard to manage. Everything had felt like a bed to her. At last, a part of the forest to stay in.

She hummed in her awakening, and began to lift her eyes to blink a few times. Until her vision was clear, she got to see the pretty pink dirt, with the white, puffy bush pressed against her head. She smiled slightly at the feeling of her long dress covering for her warmth. It even went past her feet. She closed her eyes to enjoy this moment a few more minutes.

… wait.

At the realization, her eyes open widely. She lifted herself up, and realized the dirt of the earth was an actual mattress. Not a single peck of dirt was around the sheets she was laying upon. She looked to see the bush was an actual pillow, and over her was a blanket. Sally was in an actual bed. Was it all a dream? Her nightgown covered in blood stains and dirt remained, and her long hair wasn't brushed still. Nope, not a dream.

Before she could release her question, she realized her surroundings wasn't a forest anymore. A bedroom. It was a little small, walls covered with salmon pink, and both sides of her bed contained two dressers, one with a glowing lamp. The floor itself was brown and wooden.

Now she asks, "Where am I?"

Her hand was going to press against the mattress to step out of bed, but an object was touching the tips of her fingers. Sally looks down to realized it wasn't so heavy, but it was soft. At the sight of her bear, she was relieved to have someone with her.

Sally reached out for mr. D, lifted him from where he sat on the bed, faced him eye to eye, and asked, "Mr. D! How did I get here? Tell me."

The toy remained silent.

She gasped. "You think I'm in a new house with mommy and daddy?"

That was an idea Sally admire to have come true. But then the dream of a strange man with a suit, tentacles, and no face hit her. Could that have been a dream with that man?

She looked back at her bear. "You think the man with no face was a dream?" As usual, nothing, but Sally nodded as she understood him. "I should go check and see if he's here."

The bed seemed to be a little tall to where she could barely reach her feet to the ground. Luckily it wasn't a dangerous kind of jump. Sally stood with her bare feet on the cold, wooden floor, shivered at the touch, and made her way to the first door. There were two, but that was closest to her bed. Twisting the knob, she pulled the door her way and stepped aside as it opened. She peeked through the door to see a hallway. There was a light at the end.

The scent then went to her entrance of her nostrils, turning on the alarm in her stomach to growl loudly. She was so hungry. "Shush, mr. stomach." she told it, bending her head to look at it with a pout.

Her feet began to lead her to the smell, while her eyes were letting her study what the hallway was containing. On both walls of the hall, there were two doors. Both of them were closed, and there was no light under them to show if someone was in them. Continuing to where the light was at the end - which is another lamp that was on - Sally found two more entrances, only these didn't have any doors.

She turned her head towards the right, and saw it was a living room. There was a couch, a comfy chair, a coffee table in front of the un-used, glowing television. Appearing on the screen was a paused game, one Sally was unaware of. There was another hall way past the TV, but decided to investigate it later. She was more interested by how the design looked on the table. A little bit disturbed as there were some chunks of the edge on the table were sliced off, and blood stains on the sides.

It was a little odd, but fascinating.

Sally looked at the glowing TV, trying to guess what game this could be. It looked to be one of those pixelated games, only its more full with the character on the screen then just little colored squares forming a person. It looked a little to being a strange fox with jeans on him. She couldn't get a view of his face as his back was turn towards the screen. There was odd objects surrounding him, like a floating, wooden mask, some large, carved boxes, and sand near odd looking tombstones. It was indeed intriguing to look at, even if it was paused. The games she would play back at home didn't really involve around video games. Her parents use to tell her that they've gone too far with some games, and how it's difficult nowadays to find a child - like game for their beloved daughter.

This seemed a little to be child - friendly. There wasn't any blood or dangerous creatures on it… at least, not yet. But this gave Sally the idea if she could play it. No one was around to play it, and it was very quiet - minus the smell of food. She smiled, looked at her bear, then placed her on the table counter. He had a front seat for him to see the screen. Turning back, Sally found the controller on the ground, and bend down to reach-

GGGGGRRRRR!

Gasping and jumping from the loud growl, Sally pulled her hand away from the untouch controller and stepped back when she spotted an odd creature at the corner of the other hallway. Studying the figure, it appeared to being a dog, a husky. Black and white, fluffy like any other dog. Only unusual part of a dog Sally had never witness on a dog before was his human like teeth. They weren't sharp like a regular dog, and they weren't a smile. The dog continued to growl at her, keeping her far from the controller, or even the tv as she was behind the coffee table. Trying to keep her distance from the scary dog, Sally grabbed mr. D to be sure he wouldn't become pieces of stuffings in seconds.

Nothing was keeping the dog to be pleased with her distance from the TV, and there was no one…

"Enough!"

They both jumped, Sally and the dog, looked up to see a tall man in a suit, wrapped an apron around his waist, and saw no expression of his orders. Instantly, Sally realized this wasn't a dream.

He pointed at the shamed dog, and said, "You know better than to growl at our new members, Smile. Ben may have order you to guard his game, but that is very inappropriate." With that said, the dog whimpered and laid on the wooden floor. Sally then felt guilty for the dog's punishment. But then put her attention back to Slenderman, who was looking at her now. "My apologies, Sally. He tends to guard things when someone tells him too, but does indeed go to far with it. Don't go near him for a while if you wish not to be bitten."

Quickly, she nodded her head. Waking up in a sudden home by strangers she's never met, and then getting bit by their dog is not what she wants to add on her list.

"Anyway," he continued, "it's great to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm feeling better." She responded.

"I'm assuming you caught up with all your sleep, correct?"

She nodded.

"Wonderful! Now, there's no need to be shy around me, dear Sally. I'm your friend. I'm here to help you." Slenderman had stepped closer to the little girl, placed his hand gently on the top of her head, and petted her hair. Comfort she hasn't felt in so long. She felt like crying.

He pulled it back and asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

At last, her smile grew. "Yes please!" She didn't hesitate to lower her voice.

A chuckle escape through his white head, and leaded Sally to the kitchen.

It was on the other side of the hallway she walked through. It didn't have a door, so there was no need to push anything. Once Sally stepped in, she was also in awe of how it looked. The kitchen was on the right side from where she stood between the entrance, had tile, square floors instead of wood, and counters to where she could barely reach anything. There was a toaster, a microwave, a sink - she can only tell since she's able to see the hose for the water - above a small window, and a stove over an oven. She hasn't seen a kitchen for such a long time, and forgot all it's needs in such a place. She even grew amazed that there really was such a thing called as the fridge next to where she stood.

Slenderman was on the other side, which is the dining room, pulling out a chair just for her. The chair wasn't too big to where she couldn't climb on it. It was perfect height for the seat. She walked towards him, and sat in the chair as he scooted it closer to the table she was facing. The table may look big as well, but not where she couldn't put her tiny arms on it. She began to count how many chairs there were once Slenderman told her he's going to fix her plate. There were exactly four, including her's to make it five. Luckily, this table didn't appear to be missing any chunks of it, and thank goodness the chairs aren't missing any pieces. There was, however, some dry blood stains on some parts of the table.

Surprisingly, that didn't disturbed her.

Sally looked up to watch Slenderman walked towards her with a plate that let the hot steam flow through the air. Once the plate was placed in her space of the table, her eyes glittered with glowing stars. It had been centuries since Sally had pancakes for breakfast. It was one of her favorite breakfast meals, and yet she thought she was never going to taste such wonderful food. Her mouth was practically drooling.

He poked her shoulder for her attention. "Would you like some syrup on them, and for me to cut them to little pieces?"

She grew a smile at him. "Yes please for the syrup, sir. I can cut it." At such a young age, Sally's parents did take the time to teach her how to cut her foods without their assistance.

He nodded, grabbed the syrup at the center of the table, and pour it over her delicious food. It has indeed been such a strange experience for young Sally. As she was told, meeting strangers was a bad call, and that it was always best to run for them or to someone she knows by heart. But were they even prepare to teach her what she should do when a stranger is being kind and taking care of her when her parents are far away? But honestly, that wasn't what bothered her.

Kids in school weren't always the nicest of people. If anything, they like to act all big if they're tall, or older, or cooler. Sally would do her best to stay away from those kids, knowing she should only listen to what her parents and friends tell her. However, there would be days where she eavesdrops on their conversation about mythical creatures. Werewolves and vampires were the large parts of their discussions. But no matter what, they always said what they would do if they saw a scary creature: kill it.

As a smart and naive child, Sally never really put too much into the thought of what they mean by it. All she did when this man found her was screamed, and then trusted him because of how sleepy she was. The intention to kill him never crossed her mind. But somehow, she began to second question those thoughts. Slenderman clearly isn't human. She knows that for a fact. But she does seem to realize how kind he's been since they met. She doesn't know him too well, but he doesn't seem like a bad guy like she thought he would be.

It was… nice, to actually have someone nice come, and find her in the woods. If only her uncle Johnny was a nice man…

"Sally?"

The voice near her ear had tickled her, and made her turn to see him holding a glass cup. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She replied, blushing at how she had ignore him accidentally.

He chuckled. "There's no need to apologize. I was wondering if you preferred orange juice as a drink for you." After she agree that she did like the drink, he poured her a glass. That's another thing she learned about him; he should become a chef for iHop.

Eventually, he sat across from her with his own plate of pancakes. For his drink, it was water. The two had sat quietly through their meals, and Sally really stuffed her face. Her stomach had growled and groaned for warm food for such a long time. She never thought she could ever taste such delicious ever again, and was extremely grateful for it.

She sipped her glass, staining her cheeks orange as she smiled and blushed. "Thank you very much for breakfast, sir." She tells him. "It was very yummy."

Assuming he smiled as he says, "It is no trouble, dear. At least you're more table manners then the others when they eat. But there's no need for the term 'sir'. You're a member here, so you don't need to use that around me. 'Slenderman' is just fine."

Sally blushed more, and bend her head down. "Okay. Still, thank you very much." She just had to say that so he wouldn't forget her gratefulness.

Their silence had echoed, only with the sound of the dog who walked with his claws ticking against the floor. It made Sally feel ashamed that she didn't know what to say to him. There is so many questions that are running through her head, she's unsure which one won't offend him. She wanted to know why he took her in, but was worried that she'll jinx it and annoy him. She was also curious if he lived alone, and if that game on the TV was his. But then two things made her see how pointless those questions were: he has the dog who's begging for a piece of his pancake, and clearly is an adult so he wouldn't take an interest in video games. But eventually, Sally came up with one she's been asking since she was awaken in the woods.

"Mr. Slenderman?" She says.

"Yes?" he responds.

"Um… I was wondering, where are we?"

He looked at her for a while, and then chuckled suddenly. "Why, we're at my house of course." He answers.

She shakes her head. "No, no. I mean, where do we live in these woods? What town is close to here?"

It was then he understood her question. "Oh. Well, I'm afraid there's not many nearby towns from our location. Not even where I found you there would be many people. This forest is mostly for humans who like to camp with their families."

"Oh…" She then grew silent for a while as she gulped down a bite from one of her pancakes.

Now that was strange. This forest wasn't near any towns, or even cities? That can't be possible… could it? Sally always knew that not everyone was going to find her immediately, but her desire to go home was burning her, and making her more homesick than ever before. It wasn't that she didn't like Slenderman, but she still wished to hug her parents one last time before something happens.

She then remember him mentioning campers. "So, when do campers come here to camp?" she asks, watching him sip his glass of water.

Putting it down, he says, "Mostly around the time of summer. Winter I believe is too cold for them." Summer, and it's winter already? How did the time go quick for young Sally?

"Oh, okay." She nodded. Then brought another question into their conversation. "Do you like to join them when they are here?"

He only shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't join in their fun activities. Mostly because of the fact they're frightened by me, and run away before even setting up for their camp."

That sounded devastating to the child. He's all alone in these woods, and whoever comes to camp here, no one wants to play with him? Yes, he's a little displeasing to look at first, but he seems kind. He didn't seem like an enemy to Sally's eyes.

Before a word came out from her, he spoke again. "That's why I created the pages." He tells her. "It leads people, especially children, to join my game, and find all of my eight pages. Sadly, not many people win at this as.." He seems a little embarrassed. ".. well I won't lie, but I do have a bad habit putting them in hard places, and they have a hard time finding all eight before they lose."

Those pages. The drawings, sketches, and notes. Those were a game he created, and she got to play when she was looking for mr. D. It was still a disappointment that no one could play with him. But yet, she felt honored to play it. Otherwise, she wouldn't have met him.

"I must say though," he said, "I'm very impressed you found all eight pages, Sally. That was clever to do it at night, especially without the need for a flashlight."

She blushes, then looks back down at her half empty plate. "Well, they are very pretty drawings." She said. "And I'm super glad I got to play the game. Me and mr. D are very happy!"

Indeed, she really was.

Slenderman let out a laugh. "Well, I'm very please to being hearing that Sally, and mr. D."

And at last, it was the final bite of her pancake, and Sally was sure to give mr. D a bite of it too. Slenderman had every so often walk to her to clean her stained cheeks, and picked up one dish at a time. He began to wash the dishes, but Sally remained in her seat to watch him. It was fascinating meeting a creature whose different in his soul than his appearance. It's moments like these that Sally wished she had some paper and crayon to draw something nice for him.

She tried to come up with a way to ask, but Slenderman had a question for her. "Sally," he says, not turning away from the plate he was rinsing out. "It may not be my intention to ask, but I was wondering if you could answer this for me."

"Oh. Yes?" she says.

Finally, he turns to her. "How did you end up in this forest?"

Her face became frozen.

 _"You said you'd play the game with me Sally, you lied to me." Opening the car door beside him, the man climbed out along with the child, and shoved her to the ground, quickly pinning her down_.

Ever hate that moment you forget what affected you very badly, then it comes back, haunting you to know what there really is a need to be afraid of?

 _Ignoring the cries and writhing the child was making. "You have to be punished now for breaking the rules." He said in that slight singing tone, and began to buckle his belt._

Sally hated those moments when the thought of uncle Johnny came to her mind. That crooked, evil smile, moving to let that slight terrifying tone echo in her ears. All to remember the taste of his own music, when something has blocked the way of what he wanted.

 _"You're not playing the game right, Sally."_

"Wow, looks like you weren't kidding, Smiley." a sudden unfamiliar voice came in her mind.

She blinked, remembering where she was, and looked at Slenderman to see if the sound of a different tone came from him. When she turned to face him, the corner caught her attention. Standing there were two different people, whom Sally has never met before. The dog from before was next to them, wagging his tail, and letting his human teeth shine. She was pretty sure she never heard the dog talk, so it didn't make sense when someone said that he wasn't kidding.

That would be fascinating though…

She looked up to see the two presences, one was tall, the other was a little short but was behind the corner only to stare at her. The taller boy looked to being a teenager, wore a white hoodie - stained with blood as well - with black jeans. His skin was so pale, almost to describe him of being a vampire to shimmer in the sunlight. Sally remembers how her mother was a huge fan of the show with the glimmering vampires protecting a human from bad ones, so it wouldn't be too surprising if this guy was a vampire. As it did seem to fit, she knew that he couldn't be. The craved, bloody smile on his cheeks revealed some of his teeth. There wasn't any fangs. The smile was disturbing to her though. How can a regular human cut into the skin of their cheeks like that and survive? Let's not forget the missing eyelids from his pale blue eyes staring at her through his dark, long hair.

This guy made Sally feel very uncomfortable, and wanted to run back in the room she slept in - especially when she eyed the bloody knife in his hand. But Slenderman was here, he can protect her.

The knife was pulled out from his hand by the said man, then he turned back to the little girl. His expression turned suspicious. Then he looked back at the faceless creature. "I swear, you better not be doing your freaking ass shit in front of us." He said.

"I have no desire to do what I normally do in my spare time," said Slenderman as he used the ends of his apron to clean the blood knife. "But you should know your timing when to come home, and clearly you're late."

The teen snorted. "Relax, old man. I just took care what I wanted, and was pretty satisfied with the guy's screaming. Though he was a pain in the ass to chase."

"Language please." Slenderman pointed out, handing the knife back to the dark hair teen. "Now, is Jack with you?"

"Nah, that jerk freaking ditched me!" he yelled, clearly offended by it. Sally jumped a little at how his voice suddenly grew loud. "But who cares? He can go to hell for all I care."

Slenderman began to pinched the bridge of his head - possibly to where his nose could be, even though he doesn't have one - and groaned. "What on earth am I going to do with you?" he mumbled, beginning to tap his foot. Sally was a bit amazed at how annoyed the said man became when this guy walked in.

But as the two were discussing something, Sally eyed towards the shorter boy who remained to hide in the corner. He seemed a little bit like a kid, older than her. His hair was blonde underneath that green hat he wore, matching his long robe looking outfit. It kinda reminded her of Peter Pan, an old disney cartoon she admired. He even had pointy, elf ears, and wore brown boots to cover most of his black pants. All he needed was red hair, a fairy by his side, and he'll be the complete exact republica. However, the look in his eyes were a little shocking when she saw them completely black, red glowing in the middle as his pupil, and bleeding as if he was crying.

He looked to being sad, but Sally wasn't too sure if that's what described him right now. It seemed he was more nervous as he's only peeking out of the corner, and kept staring at her. It did become awkward to her, but then grew an idea when she looked at her bear next to her. Grabbing mr. D, she shifted him to face the boy, and lifted the bear's arm up and down, indicating a wave to him. The boy remained still, only to blink in amazement of the toy.

It still felt awkward, but Sally didn't mind as long as mr. D was there.

Suddenly, a door was slammed shut in the other room. The others then turned to the room and Slenderman says, "You're late, Jack."

She heard someone mumble in the other room, but was unable to repeat what the said person said. Then Sally turned to see Slenderman look at her, and gesture her to come to him. She did as instructed, and was by his leg with her bear in her arms. Looking into the living room, there stood another teenager.

Assuming as the name is 'Jack', must be a male. He wore a hoodie too, only this was dark, over his blue jeans, and had shoes that had no laces. His hood was over his brown hair unlike the other teenager, and held a knife covered in blood too. Blood was the realization Sally notice this household symbolized in, and was starting to get the scary idea that they're murders. Other than that, this guy seemed to symbolize a normal teenager, or adult. His mask, however, was what changed her mind. All painted in blue, with the holes for his eyes being black and drip of black liquid. It couldn't be blood. There's no such thing as black blood… right?

"Well, you're all off the hook for today as I have an announcement." says Slenderman. "Everyone, gather on the couch."

The dark hair teen groaned. "Do we really need this meeting?"

Slenderman turned to the said teen. "Do you wish for today to be your last breath?"

He blinked at the taller man, formed his lips - unbloody ones - into a pout, and sat on the arm of the couch near him.

Sally watched as the other two, including the dog, made their way to the couch and sat down. Unlike the annoyed teen, the other one sat in the actual cushion. He then noticed how the blonde elf was having to climb on the couch, so he gave him a hand up. The smiled dog jumped onto the love seat as if there was no room on the couch. Now Sally was unaware of where she'll be sitting. She didn't exactly want to sit near the others as they're still on stranger terms at this moment.

She looked up to see Slenderman bending down to her level, and felt him place his large hands on her tiny shoulders. "Everyone," he said, catching their attention, "this is Sally, and mr. D." He pointed to her bear. Now she really respected that.

As all eyes were on her, she blushes a deep red. Without knowing what to do, she bows to them quickly and says, "N-Nice to meet y-you all!" in the shyest tone ever. She could hear someone chuckled, and it wasn't Slenderman.

There wasn't much of a reaction from anyone, so that was kinda a relief. Slenderman spoke again. "As for the time being, she'll be a new member of our household." Then everything became unpleasant.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: The talk from no eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Creepypastas**

When your parents tell you that you're going to be a big brother or sister, there are two reactions: one where the child is excited to earn the title as a big sibling, and two where you're not pleased with the fact that you have to share your parents to another kid. At this exact moment, Sally secretly had one bubbling in her throat. Growing up, she never intentional had siblings, let alone brothers. It was always somewhat of a dream for her to being a big sister, and she had asked her parents before for a little brother or sister. They always turn red, and say they couldn't.

This household held three young boys, a dog, and a tall man with no face. If they were all playing house (aka one of Sally's favorite games), she would love for them all to play as her big brothers. She didn't even mind if she had to be called the 'little' sister, or the 'youngest'.

But that's her excitement that Slenderman was allowing her to stay for the time being. But with the boys sitting on the couch, they had the second reaction.

"Slenderman, you're not serious." The one with the carved, bloody smirk said, looking to find that Slenderman was joking. But his reaction only grew more disappointed when the man shook his head.

"I am indeed serious." he says. "Miss Sally has nowhere to go, and we're the only ones who she can depend on at this moment. This will not be a choice between your four; it's a acceptance you'll have to get use to."

The dark hair teen blinked at him, more upset at this. He chuckled, "Oh come on, Slendy. Don't tell me you're that stupid."

The said man tilted his head at the teen, and crossed his arms together as if he was a father talking about a issue with his own son. "What could be possibly stupid about this?"

He twitched at the older man as if it was obvious. "Uh, hello? You forgot who you are, right? You're freaking Slenderman! A freaking abductor! People know you freaking kidnap brats and then burn up their homes!"

Sally looked up to watch the argument continued. "And what does that have to do with anything?" asked Slenderman. "I'm not kidnapping her. I'm taking her in as our own."

Taking her in as our own… wait…

"Yeah, and I bet there's already missing pages with her freaking face on it!" yelled the angry teen, clenching his shaking fists to control himself. Sally noticed this, and began to feel terrified. "What if they start looking around here?! And if they do find her here, what happens to us then huh? We've had a good hide for three years, and bringing her along is not a smart choice!"

"I am aware of that, but there's no way they can search at our premises." Slenderman spoke calmly.

"How? Tell me. Tell me how this brat," he pointed at the small girl, "isn't going to be found here?! I'd really like to know!"

Isn't going to be found… No… no way… She could feel Slenderman's grip grow a little tight.

"That is enough!" Slenderman raised his voice. It wasn't in the intention to yell, but he was getting frustrated. "And it isn't your business! You live under my roof, which-"

"Oh hell no!" The teen stopped him. "Don't you start that dumb father bullshit about us following your damn rules! And it is my freaking bus-"

"LET GO OF MY ARM!"

As a kid in school, teachers taught children how to not raise their voice whenever they need to be quiet. There was a level between one to ten, making ten the highest tone of how a child could yell or shout. Sally was taught to be a two or three when someone's talking to another person. Today, she broke her voice to be a nine.

Slenderman had finally released Sally's small arm to be surprised by her sudden outburst. The teen was surprised too, along with the other two sitting at the couch. The dog just whimpered and covered his eyes, knowing this was going to end bad. Sally's blood was boiling, and her eyebrows had furrowed tight unlike ever before.

"Sally.."

"You said you were going to help me!" she yelled, gripping mr. D's stuff arm. You were suppose to help me find my home! To find my mommy and daddy! You lied to me, mr. Slenderman!" Her voice began to trail away, but it released a whimper. Her eyes began to swelled as tears were turning them foggy from the wetness. "How could you…?" She whimpered.

Before anyone could even touch her, Sally ran past the two and found her way to the front door. She could hear Slenderman calling her name for her to come back, but not once did she look behind her. The dog's barking became a far echo until she was outside. She jumped off the porch, and realized how the dirt was still wet. Drips were falling as it seems to be raining again. Just her luck.

It didn't matter either way though. She was use to it, and she had her bear with her.

Sally didn't run too far, but it seemed to be far since the large home she was under was out of her sight. The rain continued to fall, but her gown and hair weren't too wet to make her sick again. She sat near a large bush, and rested her head against it with mr. D inbetween her chest and arms.

This was horrible. Sally had a mix of emotions bubbling at her. She could feel stress, one she never felt before. The argument between Slenderman and that teen was so annoying, and insane. That teen had no care for her at all, didn't he? And just what did he mean by kidnapper? Sally knew the term, but was Slenderman like that?

Then there was betrayal, one she did felt before. Her uncle Johnny introduced her to that, acting as if he was betrayed by her. Instead, it kinda seems as if it was vice versa. He said he would never punish her to where it cost her life - whatever that meant. Now she's lost, can't find her way home. She trusted Slenderman, and he was just going to keep her without her consideration.

Lastly, there was loneliness. She misses her mother's hugs, misses her father's kisses, misses her friend's laughter, misses her teacher's wisdom, misses her dolls, playhouse, and tea parties. Everything, she missed it all.

It was only a few minutes, possibly ten. Sally remained to sit in the muddy dirt, hugging her bear to her chest. The rain stopped, but that didn't make anything changed. Only now she can walk without having difficulty to see where she's going. But her feet didn't like to walk through the filthy liquid, so she didn't bother to start. Sally did regret a little leaving, but this isn't what she wants.

Why is going home so hard?

 **CLICK**

She gasped, and lifted her head up quickly to see her surroundings of any beast or danger. The leaves remain green, the trunks of the trees were still brown and crunched, and the mud was shining in the moonlight like any other night of wetness. But then her eyes spotted a figure staring back at her through a blue mask. It was that teen who was late from earlier. Jack was his name? At least, that's what Slenderman called him.

She watched as he stood there, and scooted her knees closer to her bear. Then she noticed he was waving at her. Stepping out of the bushes, his feet were shown. "May I sit with you?" was the first thing he said to her. She couldn't believe it. He talks!

It was a nerve that was hard to ignore. As she was just lied to by the man with no expression, Sally wasn't sure if she can trust this one. He could be attempting to snatch her back, and take her back to their home. But somehow the idea of Slenderman ordering one of them to find her seemed unlikely of him. If anything, he would be the one trying to chase her instead of this guy.

Regretting it, she nodded. Watching him sit down was fascinating. Because of tall he was compared to her, he couldn't just bend down on his legs to sit backwards without falling back. This guy had to bend a little on his knees, place on hand on the dirt to keep him balanced, move his legs around, and then be seated to pull his hand away. It was a little amusing when he almost slipped just moving his legs to Sally.

She waited for him to say something. The first thing that'll come to her is him trying to convince her to go back. There was no way she could ever go back. Not after being lied to. But before she could reject, or even say anything, she saw his hand was open, sticking out to her. Sally's eyes looked up at the mask, and only blinked at him.

"I'm Eyeless Jack," he said. "You don't have to say the 'Eyeless' part. It's just a crime name for me."

Oh…

She nodded, and took his hand to shake it with her's. Sally did feel a little embarrassed when she was already shaking herself before they connect their palms. Already, she was terrified.

There was silence between the two, and Sally was doing whatever she can to avoid eye contact with him. She was failing. It was interesting how he appeared to be hidden by his mask. What could be under it? What does his eyes look like? Can he even see? But she also couldn't ignore the fact he said 'crime name'.

Is he a criminal?

"Sorry if my appearance isn't too appealing." he said suddenly, catching her attention. Crap, he noticed. "It's not pretty. I don't blame you."

Now she felt awful. Sally had no intention to make him feel bad. "No no." she said softly. "You're not like, ugly or bad. I just…. I… I never met a guy with a mask before." Yeah, his appearance wasn't pretty, but there was no way Sally was going to make him feel awful and outcasted.

He let out a chuckle. "It's alright. The mask honestly is more helpful than you think."

Curiosity got the best of her. "How?" Sally asked.

She watched Jack shrug his shoulders. "People won't know who I really am if they try to find me. It's for the best that way. I wouldn't want anyone to find me, then run away to turn me in or scream."

Here comes the awkward silence again. But Sally didn't want it to last long, and she was dying to know this.

"Are you guys criminals?"

Jack looked at Sally, unsure what his expression was. But she had the feeling it was a dumb question. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked that!" Then after that, he laughed a little to confuse her.

"Don't be. You're a kid, so of course you're going to ask stuff." he says to her.

Thank goodness for Sally.

"But yes, we are."

And there it is.

She looked back at him with wide eyes, unsure to run or stay. He continued. "Of course though, we're not as bad as we use to be."

Now she didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Well , believe it or not, we all use to be very bad criminals. We kill, eat, and take away some souls from humans. We don't have a good reputation like we used to when we were in control… or human." This wasn't comforting for her at all. "But with the help of Slenderman, our minds are back in control. We lost it all, and would kill people we didn't care about one bit. We were animals. But when he found us, he stopped us, and brought our senses back. Nowadays, we only killed those who are deserving to die."

No matter the meaning by this story from Jack, Sally knew killing is bad either way. But this didn't tell her to runaway and report it.

"What did he do to help you guys?" She asked.

He sighed, and finally turned his hidden face to her. "He, I guess you could say, snapped us out of a it. We're not robots, but our minds were basically like one. They were malfunctioning, and he found the button to press at us to see what we're doing is wrong."

That was a helpful way to understand. But still.. "But isn't he a kidnapper?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not anymore. I'm not sure myself how he snapped out of it, but he isn't the same murder or kidnapper from before. Nowadays, he mostly just watches the people who do camp around here for two reasons: one, to be sure no one can find our house to report us, and two, so if there is anyone bad out there, we can stop them."

"B-But, don't you know that killing is wrong?" It may have been dumb to ask him that, but he must have known that.

He looked at Sally again, and said, "Not when you're doing it for the right reason."

Now her mind felt blank. From what her parents, and police officers at her school, have told her, was that killing a human being or animal is wrong. It's something to regret, and will haunt you forever if you really do have a heart. But killing for the right reason? If the one who's dying in the wrong? Is that even allowed? Sally has heard of self defence when you're being chased by a murder or criminal, but she's unsure if this is even a part of it.

Jack sighed, and looked up at the sky. Sally had the feeling he was smiling. "The stars are more glimmered tonight, aren't they?"

Looking up at them, Sally couldn't agree more.

"Now listen." he says to her, finally facing his body toward her own. "I'm not here to tell you to come back to Slenderman's home. With what you went through back there, I bet you don't want to even face Jeff at this point because of how selfish he was being."

She blinked, very puzzled.

"The guy arguing with Slenderman."

Ohhh, so that was his name. Her mouth became a 'o' at the realization.

"And honestly, I don't even know how Ben or Smile feel about this. The blonde guy and dog. But if you ask me, I'd be please with you coming to live with us for the time being."

That was warming to hear. Throughout the meeting, no one looked pleased about her stay there. The Ben guy looked to be uncomfortable about it, the dog didn't mind though the growling from early still stayed in memory, and Jeff was yelling to the depths of hell about the fact she was staying. With Jack, she was unsure because of his mask being in the way. But even if she was allowed back, she couldn't stay there.

"Thank you for that," she says, "but I can't live there forever. I need my mommy and daddy."

He nodded. "I know. Your mom and dad probably miss you right now, but if you don't even know where you are, how are you going to survive out here? You don't have shelter, or food. All you have is him." he pointed to her toy.

She smiled that he included mr. D into the conversation.

"You won't be living with us forever. It's just temporary until we can find your parents. You don't really want to stay here alone, do you?"

Sally has wanted nothing but her parents, her home, and her friends. Her life was what she wanted. But Jack did have a point. She can't survive too long out here, and it is lonely. Even if mr. D is with her, she's still alone. And Slenderman's house wasn't a bad place. She only grew upset when she thought she had to live there forever. If they help her, she'll be home in no time.

She shook her head at him. "I want to go back."

"I'm sure you do." Jack says. Even if she can't see it, he was smiling behind his mask.

 **222**

Three knocks came, and the first to open the door was the man of house. He felt a part of his body crunch up to yell at the teenage boy for running off again, but looking down next to him was Sally. He was letting it slide for tonight.

Slenderman allowed Sally and Jack to enter first before closing the door, and followed them. They both looked back at him, and Jack was the first to speak. "Where is everyone?"

He sighed. "They're all in their rooms. Jeff eventually gave up, slamming his door loud enough for the world to hear it. Ben took all his games and Smile to his room, and locked the door."

That was a weird concept. Jeff was understandable as he was a jerk this whole time, but for Ben to take his games, and the dog, to lock them up in his room was weird. Ben's not normally like this. Maybe he was just as disappointed by this as Jeff was. But for tonight, there was no way to convince him to come out and explain.

Slenderman nodded at Jack, then turned his attention to the brunette girl. She looked a bit sad, and that worried him. Sally then looked up at the man, sad eyes and pouting lip. "I'm s-so sorry for running away." she whimpered. "I'll never do it again."

Slenderman felt the need to laugh at this, but decided against it. Laughing at her sweetness will only irritate her more. Plus she's already embarrassed. No need to make it worse. Instead, he lifted his white hand to her head, and petted it through her hair. "There's no need to apologize child." he told her. "I should have been more specific with you, and I apologize for that."

Sally finally looked up at him, then smiled. She was finally remembering the person she trusted again, and was doing it all over.

If he had a smile, he'd show it to her. Slenderman then stood up, and turned his attention to Jack. "Now, I know this is sudden, but would you mind grocery shopping tonight, Jack? It was Jeff's turn, but I have to talk some sense into him."

Jack nodded at him. "I completely understand. Of course."

Then they both turned to the girl. She blinked at them, unsure if she should say anything.

"Why don't you take Sally with you?" he suggested. "It's been a while since she's been out in the world, and I doubt she wants to be alone when I'm in Jeff's room."

Her green eyes had come back to life, and her smile grew a bit. "Can I?" she asks.

Don't laugh… it's so cute, but don't laugh..

"Sure. I don't see why not." says Jack, lifting his hand to her. She touched it, and the two were sent off to the living to make a list. Slenderman announces he will be there with the paper and pen soon. As he leaves, his mind is wandering away.

It may be a bad idea sending her if she wasn't gone, but she won't notice the difference. Jack is surely aware of the fact no one will see her, only him. He'll just have to pretend that people were blind or deaf when she interacts with others. Hopefully, there won't be too many people there today.

It's only a matter of time before Sally realizes the truth

He grabs a notepad and pen, then storms back into the living room to help them create a grocery list.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
